Secret
by Kase9988
Summary: Blair has been carrying a secret for about 9 MONTHS now... I wonder what it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! thanks for the awesome responses on my first fanfiction. This is my next one... and it's going to be a two part. I know this chapter is really short, but I'm just getting in the swing of things so don't be too harsh(: Take my poll for me, I need more ideas!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did, I would be cast as Blair**

**Secret**

He got the call on January 25th. It was a cold, snowy, slushy day. The weather outside reflected his feelings inside. It was Serena.

"Chuck, she's going into labor".

"Why hello to you too sister… and why, exactly am I of all people being notified of this wonderful event taking place?"

Serena was silent for a beat. "The pain was making her a little hysterical… and she kept asking for you. Saying things like 'gone on too long' and 'why why why' and 'need to tell him'. Chuck, she desperately wants to see you".

"Okay… I get off work at around 7. I'll head over to the hospital then," replied Chuck apprehensively.

"Thanks Chuck, see you later". She hung up, presumably to go be with Blair.

Chuck was confused and sad. Well, he had been for the past year, really. When he had found out that Blair was pregnant, he hoped with all of his measly black heart (though when it came to her his heart was perfect) that the baby was his. But she stayed with Louis, so he thought that the baby had to be Louis'. Now Blair, on the day of going into labor, wants to see him. They had not seen each other, really since they both showed up to Serena's place in LA. They hadn't known the other would be there. It was a little awkward to say the least. He can remember that day clearly…

"_Chuck?" Her voice sounded surprised, and by her raised eyebrows, her face looked it too._

"_Hi Blair… I didn't know that you would be here. Otherwise I wouldn't have come…"_

"_Nonsense, we can be in the same house right?" She gave a nervous laugh. "Besides, I kind of need to talk to you about something"_

_Immediately suspicious, Chuck said, "What?"_

"_I just wanted you to hear it from me first… I'm pregnant"._

_Chuck could do nothing but gape. "You're completely sure?"_

"_Yes, I've gone to a doctor and everything." Blair was having a hard time meeting his eyes. Suddenly, she couldn't bear to be in his presence, and walked away abruptly. Leaving him bewildered and depressed._

The rest of the visit had been uncomfortable. Louis wasn't all too happy having Blair and Chuck together, though he was always polite. He kept a hand on Blair's lower back whenever they were around Chuck. He could tell that Louis was protective of his and Blair's relationship, even though he had no intention of running it.

'_Especially after that bombshell'_, he thought glumly.

Now, however, maybe their relationship was not as perfect as Blair projected. They had seen each other at various New York outings, and Chuck had been invited to their wedding (he didn't go, but got drunk instead). Blair _Grimaldi_ had always seemed happy… but possibly there was a crack in the perfect polished veneer that was Blair&Louis. He could only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Blair could not remember ever being in this much pain. Ever. It was like nothing she had ever experienced… and she was not exactly taking it well.

"SERENA! MOTHER!" screamed Blair shrilly. "I need you!"

Eleanor and Serena came running back into the room, looking panicky.

"Is everything alright?"

"NO, it most certainly is NOT. I've run out of ice chips and I'm burning up. These sheets are intolerably itchy, and my gown is hideous. My uterus feels like it's trying to rip itself out of my body, and the ONE person I requested to be here is not".

"Louis is-"

"No, no, no! Not Louis. Chuck. I need. To see. CHUCK". She flipped over on the bed, trying to find a more comfortable position. She found that small endeavor impossible, however.

Eleanor looked a little confused, "Why, darling?"

Serena knew what words would be coming out of her best friend's mouth before they actually did. She had known as soon as Blair (no matter how hysterical) had started asking for him. Eleanor was actually being a bit dense if she had not figured it out by now. But then again, the Waldorf women were always good with denial.

She shot her mother a look saying, "Because…" she decided to just spit it out. "He should be here when HIS baby is born…" Blair trailed off slightly awkwardly.

Serena was completely unsurprised, and turned towards Eleanor to see her reaction.

"You, his I- what? The baby", sputtered Eleanor. Then, with a resigned look, she said, "When?"

Blair shot her mother another look, as she was not in the mood to answer these questions. "You want to know when Chuck and I had SEX, mother? Are you sure? Fine, I'll tell you. It was the night of my damn ENGAGEMENT party!" The pain had Blair talking to her mother in a way she normally never would have. Eleanor's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her bangs, she raised them so high.

"Blair. Why didn't you tell Louis and Chuck this information earlier?" interjected Serena.

But another painful contraction had come on and Blair gritted her teeth, refusing to answer.

Eleanor sighed loudly and said, "I'm going to get a coffee, and the nurse. Let's see how far along she is. I'll also go see if either Louis or Chuck is here". With that, she left the room.

Serena nodded, holding Blair's hand and kept telling her to breath, whispering words of comfort and reassurance. On one hand, Serena was disappointed with Blair for technically cheating on Louis, not to mention not telling him that he was not the baby's biological father. However, she had to admit to herself that she never thought Blair would end up with Louis. Yes, she deserved her fairy tale, but Louis could not give it to her. Chuck was always Blair's soul mate. They belonged together, no matter how many problems they had. Serena just hoped Chuck would take this bombshell in stride, and not crush Blair again.

"Serena?" Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. This time in the form of Charles Bass.

**Hey! thanks so much for the reviews and story alerts for this story(: sorry it took so long to update, but I've just been super busy! Update soon though. Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Chuck…?" trailed Serena awkwardly.

Then Blair noticed him. Maybe she should have felt sheepish, ashamed, or sad, but she couldn't bring herself to feel anything but pain.

"CHUCK! Finally. Get your ass over here," yelled Blair, wincing in pain.

Chuck hurried over to her side, glancing at Serena for some idea what was going on, but she had wiped her face blank.

"I'm going to go find your mom… I'll be outside the door in ten minutes. Yell when you need me. Love you, B," said Serena as she exited the room.

Blair nodded, and then looked at Chuck. Having not seen him in a while, she was struck, as always by how attractive he was. It was almost as though she had forgotten his deep brown piercing eyes, dark brown hair, and strong jaw bones. She took a moment to drink him in, and it seemed he was doing the same. Even though she must look awful, thought Blair with a shudder.

Chuck broke the silence first. "Blair… what's going on?"

Blair opened her mouth to answer, but ended up moaning in pain instead. This put an alarmed look on Chuck's face.

"Blair? Is there anything I can do…? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Nothing, except a baby is trying to push its way out of my uterus and it's a little too BIG to come out easily. No Chuck, there's nothing you can do. You've already done this, and it's enough, believe me."

It took a minute to register in Chuck's brain what Blair had implied.

"W- what?"

"You heard me, Bass. YOU did this to me. It's your demon spawn I'm about to birth." For the first time in a long time, Blair's face broke into a big smile, despite the pain she was in. "And I actually think I'm okay with that fact."

Chuck was still having a hard time comprehending the situation. "What about Louis…? And when…?"

"That bar-mitzvah we crashed… and I'm honestly not sure about Louis yet. But I'll figure something out."

"Does he know the baby isn't his?"

Chuck had to wait for a minute while Blair breathed in and out slowly, trying to control the pain. "No, he has no idea… yet. He'll be here soon, hopefully before either Audrey Evelyn or Edward Bartholomew is born."

Chuck smiled for the first time since he arrived, "I like those names. The baby's sex is a surprise, I assume?"

"Yes… Going to doctor's appointments with Louis didn't feel right when I knew it was yours. But he came to the first one that the doctor could determine the sex… and I didn't want him to know before you."

Still smiling, Chuck lent down and kissed Blair on her sweaty forehead. As he rose, they looked into each other's eyes and knew that they could figure things out.

Then from the doorway they heard, "Blair?"

It was Louis, and he had a slightly perplexed look on his face. Owing to the fact that Chuck Bass was in his wife's hospital room, right before she was supposed to give birth.


End file.
